


One September Morning [podfic]

by NerdyNerdenstein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, Cashier Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Graduate Student Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, seriously so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein
Summary: A chance encounter with an intriguing blue-eyed stranger upends Dean's otherwise mundane life. But can he muster the courage to make a move before it's too late?“Name’s Dean. Dean Winchester.”Cas stares at the offending appendage so long Dean starts to worry the guy has a thing about germs before he takes it and gives it a sturdy shake. His palms are dry and warm and surprisingly soft against Dean’s own calloused ones and the strength of his grip is giving Dean all kinds of inappropriate fantasies.“Nice to meet you,” Cas says.He licks his lips and grins. “Pleasure’s all mine.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: Destiel Podfics





	One September Morning [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One September Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453973) by [kittimau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittimau/pseuds/kittimau). 



[ [link to mp3] ](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/14/items/one-summer-morning/osm_mixdown3.mp3)


End file.
